


So What Happens Now?

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bondage, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name is Emma Roth,” rasped the girl, clinging weakly to Jacob as he flew up to the rooftop. “Before you dump me somewhere and leave me to fend for myself, Master Assassin, I have some information that you might find interesting…”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Emma

“My name is Emma Roth,” rasped the girl, clinging weakly to Jacob as he flew up to the rooftop. “Before you dump me somewhere and leave me to fend for myself, Master Assassin, I have some information that you might find interesting…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob watched with horror as Maxwell Roth tied the girl up and began to shoot at balloons that were positioned around her body. She was shaking with sobs, but didn’t collapse in fear as the fire crept closer to the stage.

“Jacob, my love, come out, come out, wherever you are!” cackled Roth as a bullet nicked her left ear, which began to bleed. Jacob was close enough now where he could hear her whimpering softly as the madman paused to reload his revolver. Her tears glowed orange as the flames began to eat away at the curtains.

Quickly, the Master Assassin used his hidden blade to cut away at one of the sandbags, snaring the criminal mastermind by the foot and sending him rocketing upwards towards his death. In his shock, he let out one last shot before the revolver clattered to the stage.

Jacob slammed him onto the catwalk and thrusted his hidden blade into his neck.

"Darling, what a night! The stuff of legends!” crowed Roth.

“Why did you do it? All of it?” demanded the Master Assassin.

“What? Snap a baby crow's neck between my thumb and forefinger? Slice to bits the ones you deem innocent? Keep the world in its divine manic state?” scoffed Roth. “For the same reason I do anything!”

Roth kissed Jacob, who recoiled in horror.

“Why not?” breathed the madman before slipping away.

Jacob wiped the back of his mouth and jumped from the scaffolding, landing next to the crumpled form of the girl, who was coughing hard. He wordlessly picked her up, somewhat relieved when she weakly wrapped her arms around his neck, her face already smudged with smoke as he began to try and find a way out of the theater.

“Trapdoor… under the stage… leads to... building across the street…” she rasped so softly that Jacob almost didn’t hear her. Harsh coughs racked her body and Jacob hurried back towards the stage to search for the trap door. “Stage left… the discolored planks…” she mumbled, nearly unconscious. Jacob quickly located the trapdoor and jumped down it and started running. A few seconds later, a loud crash told him that the scaffolding had collapsed.

“Hold on,” Jacob begged her, noticing that her breathing had eased up once they were underground. The tunnel smelled of wet earth and wax candles, the Master Assassin noted as he carried her towards a flight of stairs and began to climb them.

“Watch your head,” she advised, blinking her eyes and trying to remain awake, just as Jacob’s head found the other trapdoor. He repositioned her in his arms as he reached up to undo the bolt on the other side, only to find out that someone- Roth, he suspected- had bolted the lock into place. He shifted her into one arm and used his hidden blade to unlock the bolted door. The girl stared at his weapon with wonder and fear in her eyes and as to tell his something, she flicked her wrist.

A deadly hidden blade sprang out from her bracer, making Jacob stop midstep.

“You’re an Assassin, too?” he asked, finding the shop to be abandoned. He strode out the door with no one paying him any attention.

"No, not exactly,” she whispered, her voice hoarse from inhaling smoke. “I wanted to be an Assassin, only I feared what my father would do to me if I voiced my plans to him…” She trailed off with a violent fit of coughing which worried Jacob. Once more, he adjusted his hold on the girl and fired his rope launcher towards the top of the bank and prayed that the rope would be strong enough to carry both of them.

“What’s your name?” he asked her when they were about halfway up the building.

“My name is Emma Roth,” rasped the girl, clinging weakly to Jacob as he flew up to the rooftop. “Before you dump me somewhere and leave me to fend for myself, Master Assassin, I have some information that you might find interesting…”

Jacob’s jaw dropped at the girl’s name.

“Your father is Maxwell Roth,” Jacob gaped at her, trying to find any resemblance between the madman and his daughter.

“Was,” she swiftly corrected him, wheezing a bit. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, shuddering with coughs.

Jacob’s mind swirled with emotions that he couldn’t name.

She didn’t seem crazy like her father; she was holding a normal conversation with him, and had even confessed her desire to become an Assassin.

Jacob sighed as he placed one arm under her legs and the other behind her shoulder blades and began to jump from building to building. He noticed that Emma didn’t make a sound, however he could feel her heartbeat fluttering against his chest, which told him that she was still alive.

Within minutes, he arrived at the train station. The Master Assassin quickly boarded the Rook’s steamer and made his way to his room.

“Greenie!” he bellowed as he made his way down the hallway towards his room.

Henry Green charged out of Evie’s room, looking left and right for a fight.

“She’s got smoke in her lungs,” Jacob shouted, barging past the Master Assassin. Evie appeared next to Henry and the two Assassins quickly followed Jacob into his room. Henry examined her quickly before using his hidden blade to slit open her corset. She coughed a few times before beginning to breathe easier and quieter.

“Why do women wear these infernal things?” Jacob asked, wrinkling his nose as he held the corset with his forefinger and thumb.

Evie appeared with a wet cloth and began to carefully wash away the soot from her face.

“Did she say anything?” she asked once all the dirt was gone from her face.

“Her name is Emma Roth,” Jacob told them. Henry stopped what he was doing and Evie froze. “Roth tried to murder her for his sick amusement- I just couldn’t have left her- she’s innocent of any crimes!”

“It’s true.”

Evie and Henry booth glanced at Emma, who had woken up and was slowly sitting up and blinking rapidly in the dim sunlight. She flicked out her hidden blade and showed them the crest on the bracer.

“Where did you get this?” Henry asked her warily.

“Jonathan Parker secretly trained me in the ways of the Assassin for four years before he was ruthlessly murdered by my father,” Emma sarcastically spat out Roth’s role in her life, as though it left a foul taste in her mouth. “He gifted me with his personal hidden blades before my father captured, tortured, and executed him… all in the name of entertainment.” Emma laughed humorlessly, and Jacob knew that she wasn’t making up the story to try and gain their trust.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had taken ahold of her hand and smiled kindly at her.

“I’m sorry that I had to kill him,” Jacob whispered, tensing when she stared at him with her deep brown eyes.

“Don’t be,” she smiled, placing her hands on top of his. “I’m free at last.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob comforts Emma when she has a bad dread and helps her with her training

Jacob sat up, straining his ears as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. All that he could hear was the train as it chugged along the tracks. A quiet whimper caught his attention as he swung his legs from the couch where he slept. He crept soundlessly through the train until he arrived at the room where Emma was staying, the room being just down the hall from him. He opened the door and frowned at the sight that met him.

Emma was clearly having a nightmare; she violently thrashed around and whimpered loudly, her dark blonde curls sticking to her sweaty face as she tangled herself deeper in her blanket.

The next thing Jacob knew was that he had crossed the room and was gently placing his body next to Emma’s pulling her into his chest.

“Shhh…” he hummed softly, rubbing his fingers through her soft curls and smiling as she began to calm down. A minute later, she was sleeping soundly, her body half on top of Jacob’s as she breathed evenly.

The master assassin chuckled deep from his chest and the sound appeared to make Emma smile in her sleep, her finger curling themselves into his sleep shirt. He smiled at her with fondness as he listened to her soft breathing before drifting off himself.

The next thing that Jacob knew was that someone was touching his face. He groggily opened his eyes to see Emma, propped up on her elbow and her thumb was tracing the scars on his eyebrow and cheek.

“Did I wake you?” she asked, suddenly frightened, as she backed away from him as he sat up.

“I would’ve woken up eventually,” he told her as his hand scrubbed his face. “Bad dream?”

A scarlet flush took over Emma’s cheeks as she hid her face behind a wall of curls. Jacob chuckled as he tucked her curls behind her ear before placing his palm under her chin and tilting her face upward so that they were looking each other in the eye.

“If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to tell me,” he told her, his voice telling her that he would go to the ends of the earth for her. Emma smiled shyly as she licked her lips and avoided his eyes.

“I was wondering if you could pick up where Jonathan left off, training wise?” she asked in a hesitant voice.

~xoXox~

“Put your weight behind your punches to make them stronger,” Jacob told her as he watched Emma beating a dummy he had set up in an abandoned warehouse. He had already tested her on firing a revolver (in which she shattered all six glass bottles that he had set up as targets), balance and stealth (where she had nearly scared the living crap out of Evie) and using the environment to her advantage (where she had surprised Jacob by causing a tower of crates to crash down in front of him, leaving her with enough of a distraction to either take him out or escape).

Now he was testing her fighting skills.

Jacob was impressed by her knowledge of hand to hand combat- her fighting style was unique and deadly, mostly consisting of powerful punches and simple footwork. She seemed to take everything he threw at her with ease, attacking each new challenge with a zestful passion which left him speechless.

“Alright, now I want to test you,” he called out as he removed his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. Emma positioned herself and evaluated him as he circled her, looking for an opening to strike. He feigned a few times to try and trip her up, but Emma only stared at him with wide dark chocolate brown eyes.

And then, she took a step forward and landed a sound uppercut on his chin. She moved faster than a blur, so fast that if Jacob were to blink he would’ve missed it. He grunted as he stumbled backwards a few steps, and she followed him, her fists up close to her face, elbows tucked in as she landed another punch, this one to his guts.

Jacob wheezed as he fell to one knee and she circled around the back of him. Jacob barely managed to duck as her foot brushed past his ear and he quickly restrained her and slammed her into the ground.

She struggled against him for a moment before Jacob chuckled, a sound that she seemed to enjoy hearing.

“You’re light and fast on your feet,” he told her in a slightly husky voice. “You strike with precision, and know how to use your opponent’s body against them.”

“Funny, Jonathan said the same thing,” she whispered breathlessly, noticing how close their faces were.

Jacob examined her closely, taking in her doll-like face before rolling off of her. He stood and offered her his hand, which she used to hoist herself back up onto her feet.

Jacob found himself wondering about the strange mystery that was Emma Roth. She was a shy, timid little mouse of a young woman in personality, but she fought with the fierceness of a wild lioness protecting her cubs.

He peeked down at her as they both trudged back to the train station. She had discarded her pale blue dress, saying that it wouldn’t be suitable for her new life. Earlier that day, Evie had been kind enough to lend her some of her old things that didn’t fit the master assassin anymore, making Emma beam at Evie and her kindness. The smile had been enough to make Jacob’s heart skip a beat, and he swore to do everything in his power to make her smile every day.

Emma now wore dark brown trousers that she had to roll up at the cuffs a few times, a deep teal blue blouse that was a bit baggy on her, and a black vest. She had rejected a jacket, saying that she wasn’t going to go out looking like she was wearing her older sister’s clothes, but she still tried on the jacket that Evie presented to her. Jacob had to bite back a guffaw at her petite frame swimming in the too big jacket.

Jacob sighed as he slung his arm around her. Emma tensed up for only a moment as he set his newsboy hat on top of her head.

“Blighters,” he muttered softly, and that made her face go pale. Her eyes darted to and fro as she struggled to pick out the threat that Jacob had causally pointed out. “We’re just lower class citizens, minding our own business.”

Emma still looked terrified as he gently guided her past a seedy looking pub, where when she glanced inside, she saw men in red jackets laughing as they shared a pint together.

“Do you think they know?” she spoke softly as they sauntered past, not even getting any attention from the men inside.

“Either they do or they don’t,” Jacob answered, ignoring his instincts to go and start a brawl. He was with a young lady, for Christ’s sake, and he didn’t want to terrify her any more then she had been with that monster of a father. His fist curled around his brass knuckles in his pocket, which he had bought with him, just in case he had to bash in a few skulls.

Emma had pressed herself deeper into Jacob’s side as they progressed towards the train station, leaving him with the urge to pick her up and carry her along the rooftops, but he decided against it.

“Emma?” he asked her in a soft voice.

“I’m fine,” she squeaked out, not convincing him anymore than someone telling him that the sky was green.

He sighed and picked her up, surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder as he began to scale a building before taking off.

Within minutes, he arrived at the train station, where he jumped from the high beams that he was perched on and landed on top of the train, where he clambered down and into the carriage.

“Emma?” he whispered as he strode past his Rooks, all who stopped what they were doing to ogle at their boss with a girl in his arms.

“Please don’t let them hurt me ever again,” she whimpered, locking eyes with Jacob. He saw fear and hurt in her chocolate brown eyes as he came to her room next on his and sat on her bed with her still nestled in his arms.

“Emma, what happened?” he asked, wincing at the terrified look on her face before she buried her face back into his shoulder and began to cry silently.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter

Evie began to notice a dramatic change in her younger brother since he had rescued Emma. He left out most of the vulgar language that he had been fond of using, he began to wash himself every morning and he magically developed civilized manners. His Rooks didn’t seem to notice- or if they did, they turned a blind eye to his strange behavior, as how they all knew of his infamous temper, a trait that he inherited from their father.

One day, she finally placed the pieces of the puzzle together when she spied Jacob Emma with some daisies. The pretty blonde smelled them and giggled, a sound that Evie could’ve sworn a angel would make, and stood up on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“Evie?”

“Come here!” she hissed to Henry, who hurried over to her side, worried that something was the matter. She grabbed his chin and directed his eyes to where Jacob was now spinning Emma around in little circles, acting very much like children.

“I think he likes her,” she whispered as Emma playfully snatched Jacob’s hat from his head and danced from his reach, laughing as he charged at her and threw her over his shoulder, spinning around several times before falling onto the grass with Emma on top of him.

“I think she likes him,” Henry quipped with an amused face as he and Evie continued to spy on the courting master assassin and his would-be Rook. The Indian turned bright scarlet when Jacob boldly kissed Emma, his actions speaking louder than any words that his twin sister needed to hear.

Evie raised an eyebrow as she noticed how gentle Jacob was being with the mouse-like girl, very unusual from his normal reckless, dominating personality. She turned away to give them some privetcy, dragging Henry along with her as she left the train compartment to go and look at the board of Templars that Henry had put up for them.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter

Emma sighed as she relaxed into Jacob’s side, tracing the rim on her tankard. She was nestled under his arm as he celebrated another victory with the Rooks.

“You going to drink that, love?” Jacob asked her, his words slurring slightly despite the fact that he was now on his fifth drink of the night.

Emma shook her head.

“I’ve seen what drink did to papa,” she mumbled.

Jacob stopped drinking and pushed his tankard away before leaning down to kiss her temple. She flinched back at the smell of ale on his breath, making Jacob frown.

“Emma, I would never hurt you,” he murmured softly, ignoring the dancing that his Rooks were doing. She only hummed sleepily, leaning her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes, sighing peacefully. He stood and offered her a hand. “Would you care for a dance?”

She smiled and stood, accepting his hand as she twirled into his arms. The Rooks all began to clap out the beats to a faster song and Jacob and Emma began to dance around the room, panting with laugher as Jacob spun her out and in again.

There was no doubt about it, Jacob had a talent for dancing and it was evident that Emma had some dancing experience under her belt as the both twirled around the room, going faster and faster with the beat of the music until Emma was wheezing for breath and Jacob was breathing heavily.

The song ended, as did their dancing. Jacob chuckled, bending to lean his forehead against hers, and Emma wrapping her arms around his neck as she smiled shyly up at him.

“Get her, boss!”

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

“Take her to bed, boss!”

“Hope you can walk in the morning!”

Jacob took one hand off of her hip and showed his Rooks the finger, basically telling them to shut up as he gazed into Emma’s eyes.

“Shall we take the celebration elsewhere?” he asked her in a husky voice.

“Yes, let’s,” she breathed, blushing when he took her hand and lead her out of the hole-in-the-wall tavern.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!

Jacob backed Emma up against the wall of her bedroom on board of the train, teasing her with light pecks, not even kissing her fully as she giggled and gently placed her hands onto his shoulders, standing up onto her tiptoes to try and deepen the kiss.

He then placed his mouth next to her ear and began to take deep breaths, where she suspected he was inhaling her scent. The idea of him doing such an intimate thing both excited and terrified her. She swallowed nervously, which failed to escape Jacob’s notice as he faced her, his emerald green eyes showing nothing but kindness and love.

“All you have to do is say the word, and I’ll stop,” he murmured, rubbing circles into her hip with his thumb.

Emma’s eyes still held nervousness, but a deep breath later, she nodded her head and whispered, “I understand.”

He smiled tenderly at her as he led her to the bed and sat her down with him kneeling on the floor in front of her.

Emma watched as he carefully unlaced her boots, which she had told Evie were her favorite, and set them aside before playfully tickling her toes. She giggled and tried to escape his torture only to have him stand and kick off his own boots and shrug off his jacket and vest.

She knelt on the bed and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, with him standing still as her eyes darted between her task and his face. When at last she pushed the white fabric from his shoulder, she noticed the raven tattoo on his collarbone and carefully traced it with a finger. Jacob reached up and covered her hand with his and smiled down at her, giving her the courage that she needed to remove her jacket and vest. As she began to fumble with the buttons on her blouse, he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

Emma melted into his kiss as he unbuttoned the last few buttons on her blouse and slipped it off of her shoulders before he ran his hands down her back. He frowned and drew back from their kiss, leaving her whining softly as he turned her around to peer at her back. What he saw horrified him.

Scars.

Angry red welts and valleys which marred her skin like a map, most which looked permanent, some looked like they had been inflicted the day he rescued her, barely even two weeks before. He carefully reached out and ran the back of his hand down a nasty looking crater, emitting a hiss from her.

“Am I really that ugly?” she whispered with the faint traces of tears in her eyes.

Jacob was shocked at her words as he turned her and tilted her head up so that he was looking her in the eye.

“You are not ugly, Emma,” he reprimanded her sternly. “There aren’t any words that I know of that justify how stunning beautiful you are.”

She sniffled at his words as she pressed her arms to her chest, shivering with the cold. Jacob swore under his breath as he drew her blanket over the two of them.

“Do you want to continue?” he asked her, his hand on his belt. She took a deep breath and nodded as she batted his hands away and undid the buckle. Jacob watched through half lidded eyes as she reached in with trembling hands and touched his cock, making him hiss out in pleasure.

“I’m sorry,” whimpered Emma, withdrawing her hand quickly.

“Don’t be, love,” he told her gently as she worked up the courage to touch him again. Jacob slid off his trousers and sat down next to her, bringing her hand up to kiss the hard calluses. “Just go with whatever your instincts tell you to.”

Emma smiled up at him before lowering her gaze to his giant, throbbing cock and gulped.

“You’re huge,” she murmured, running her thumb down his pulsing vein, making Jacob groan loudly. She noticed the sticky precum beginning to leak from his slit and she swiped her thumb along it and licked it.

If anything, Jacob’s rock hard erection only grew at her innocent act of curiosity, making her eyes widen in fear.

“Sorry,” he grunted, trying to control himself as she kissed the tip of his cock.

Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked the liquid from his member as Jacob growled deep in his throat.

“You like that?” Emma peeped softly before taking him into her mouth, making Jacob’s jaw drop and his hips buck up. Emma gasped as his cock was slammed deeper into her mouth, making her gag reflex kick in.

“Jacob-” she tried to say his name, only it came out as being muffled around the enlarged cock in her mouth. Judging by the way his hands were tangled in her long curls, he liked that, so she continued to hum and bob her head up and down his length, reducing the great leader of the Rooks into a groaning, twitching mess.

“OH FUCK!!!” Jacob roared as he ejaculated into Emma’s throat, making her jerk her mouth off with a pop and begin to gasp for air and cough harshly. The master assassin rolled to her side and forcefully patted her back, clearing her throat of his juices.

“Emma, I’m so sorry!” Jacob cried when she was breathing normally again. “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head, unable to talk as tears spilled from her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” he chanted as he took her into his arms and rubbed circles into her shoulder and back, enjoying the feeling of her body against his. He cursed as he felt his cock swelling up again at the abused young woman nestled next to him.

Emma slid off her trousers so that way she was as nude as Jacob and rolled him onto his back and before he knew what she was doing, she had positioned her entrance over his cock.

“Emma-” he tried to stop her, but she had already penetrated him and was sliding down his length, her eyes screwed up in pain. All he could do was grasp her hips, being careful not to dig his fingernails into her skin as a loud whimper escaped her lips.

“Emma,” he tried again, rasping out her name as he resisted the urge to slam his hips deeper into her.

“I just need a minute,” she whispered huskily, her hands on his strong chest for balance before she raised herself and resheathed herself several times, getting used to his girth.

Moans and gasps escaped both Jacob’s and Emma’s lips as she continued to ride him at an annoyingly slow pace. Finally, he had enough and flipped them so that he was on top and began to thrust uncontrollably, yet forcing himself to be gentle.

“Faster… harder…” panted Emma, interlacing her fingers with his as her back arched.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jacob whispered, grunting when she raked her fingernail down his chest, leaving a trail of blood.

“Then hurt me!” she snarled, and that broke Jacob.

With a dangerous growl, he began to pound himself in and out of her ruthlessly, making her grow louder in pitch until he was certain that she would shatter the windows. Emma’s head was thrown back, her lips parted as rapid pants and gasps ran from her mouth, her fingers tangled in Jacob’s hair as he continued to fuck her senseless. Jacob nipped at her collarbone, making her yelp and arch into him more, her fingers tangled in his dark chestnut hair as he cupped her breast in his hand.

“Ooooooooooooooh…” moaned Emma, tossing her head back as she felt an orgasm beginning to coil tight in her stomach.

“Love,” Jacob panted. “I won’t last much longer.”

“Neither will I,” Emma told him, gasping as she felt her walls clenching around him. They both reached for the other’s hand out of primal instincts or so it seemed, Jacob held onto her hip and she grasped him by the shoulder.

Emma shrieked as she came undone, a few seconds later, Jacob released as well. She snuggled deeper into him, already halfway asleep as he pulled out of her. She sat up and for the first time, Jacob noticed red coating her in between her legs.

“Oh fucking hell, I hurt you!” he swore, standing to fetch a cloth and some water to wash her up. She accepted the rag from him and began to swipe at the blood which he now saw, came from her lady parts.

Emma shrugged, avoiding eye contact with Jacob as she cleaned the blood from her still throbbing vagina. “I always bleed during sex,” she mumbled, hoping he wouldn’t hear her.

No such luck.

“What do you mean by that?” Jacob’s nose wrinkled as he stared at her blood coating his penis.

“This wasn’t my first time, exactly,” she continued on in a rush. “Father would let the Blighter use me however they so pleased if it meant them getting their job done right.   
Sometimes he just hand me off to whoever…” she shuddered at the memory before Jacob took a sharp intake of breath.

“Emma, I’m sorry- I didn’t know-” he stammered out through clenched teeth before she turned and pressed her lips to his.

“You were the first I wanted willingly,” she told him with a shaky smile before returning to cleaning herself. “That’s all that matters, though.”

“I want names.”

Emma’s head jerked up at his cold voice, laced with fury. She slowly began to inch away from him as he softened his facial features and cupped her cheek.

“I’m not mad with you, love,” he quickly reassured her. “I just want to make them pay for what they did to you.”

Emma took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes.

“It won’t change anything though,” she whispered through clenched teeth before ducking her head to continue with the cleaning task at hand.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Evie talk

The following day, Emma was quieter than normal and Jacob looked ready to rip someone apart. Everyone took notice and Evie took it upon herself to investigate.

When she tried to ask Emma, the girl just muttered something about needing to read a book and scuttled away with a look of shame on her face.

Jacob told her everything about the night before- minus what they did- he skirted around that, but he told her about her scars and what her father would do. Evie was horrified, of course as was Henry, who had entered just as Jacob started repeating what all Emma had told him.

“And she just let you…” Evie asked him.

“She insisted that we fuck each other,” he muttered, running a hand through his dark chestnut hair as he paced around the train car. “Had I known…”

He suddenly stopped and fell into a chair with a loud groan.

“The signs were all right there in front of me! I was just too stupid to see them!” he muttered, covering his face with his hands as he leaned backwards in the chair.

Evie and Henry both exchanged identical looks before she decided to go find Emma.

The older twin found Emma curled up under a blanket as she read a book on flowers while she was wrapped snug in a thick blanket.

“Jacob told you,” she stated, not even looking up from her book.

Evie sighed.

“I have a friend who can have a look at you, a woman,” she added in hastily as Emma opened her mouth to protest.

“It doesn’t hurt though,” she informed her. “It’s like bleeding once a month- I know it’s happening, but I can’t feel much down there.”

Evie could tell that she was lying as she leant Emma a coat and took her by the shoulder to guide her out at the train station and into the busy streets of London. The timid girl pressed herself into Evie’s side as the navigated the crowds of citizens and the master assassin began to wonder how it was that Jacob came back from training with her every afternoon with bruises and cuts.

“Don’t worry, I trust Florence Nightingale with my life,” Evie told the terrified girl as they came up to a nice house in a middle class neighborhood. When Evie knocked on the door, a woman with a kind face and dark hair answered the door.

“Miss Frye! Do come in,” the woman- Florence Nightingale- ordered Evie, holding the door open for the master assassin and the scarred woman to enter.

Tea was somewhat of an awkward affair as Evie told the woman about Emma’s bleeding problem. Nurse Nightingale’s face hardened as she turned to Emma.

“I’ll need more information,” she stated as soon as Evie finished talking.

“Like what?” Emma asked, staring into her teacup.

“How old were you when all this started?” Emma could tell that she was being kind, so she decided that she was to be trusted.

“My first time with the Blighters was when I was four or five,” she whispered as the nurse examined her face. Evie let out a soft gasp as Emma continued. “The most men I had to serve at one was eight- they all…” Here, she began to tremble and closed her eyes. “Every day, it was the same thing- wake up, have breakfast with papa, who would introduce me to Blighters who were going to… to do me over that day, and then he’d leave us alone. Sometimes, he watch us, most times, he leave them to do whatever they pleased with me.” By this time, Emma was sobbing as she avoided eye contact with the two women, both who wore identical looks of horror.

“I think I know what the problem is, but just to be sure, I’ll need to examine you, dear,” the nurse told Emma, who nodded. “This way, please.”


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma breaks the news to Jacob

“It’s just as I suspected,” Florence told Evie after examining Emma. “There is severe vaginal tearing. I would suggest that she does not partake in any sexual intercourse for three to four months. By then, the tears should heal. Bring her by then so that way I can check up on her.”

“Okay, thank you,” Evie told her, sighing as Emma stepped from the examination room fully dressed and her tears gone. “Emma, I think it’s time that I get you some clothes of your own to wear.”

“Thank you, Nurse Nightingale,” Emma smiled at the kind woman before following Evie out of the house and into the market area.

“There’s a shop that I love just around the corner,” Evie told Emma with a small smile.

They entered a small shop with a cozy atmosphere, where there was a girl a year or two older than Emma behind the counter.

“Hello Miss Frye! How might I help you today?” she chirped.

“My friend needs some clothes of her own,” Evie told her, pulling Emma out from behind her. “Don’t worry Emma. I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

Five minutes later, Emma was looking at clothes and deciding at what she wanted.

“Don’t worry Emma, I’m paying!” Evie told her as she eyeballed the small stack of clothing that Emma had set aside. “Do you have a coat and a nice dress?” Emma shook her head as Evie handed her a nice jacket with a deep hood and a fashionable dress in a pretty teal color, which Evie had quickly found out was her favorite color.

“Thank you, Evie,” Emma said. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to repay you.”

“Just seeing Jacob happy is payment enough,” Evie stated, waving off her thanks with a faint blush on her freckled cheeks.

“I wonder how happy he’ll be when I tell him that I can’t… for a few months, at least,” Emma muttered as they left the store.

“He’ll understand,” Evie reassured her as they headed over to the train station. “If he doesn’t, leave him to me.”

Emma giggled at Evie’s threat as they boarded the train and headed straight for Emma’s room to put her new clothes away. They passed by Jacob, who caught Emma’s eye.

“I’ll go ahead and put everything away for you,” she told Emma before disappearing into her room, leaving Emma standing with her eyes directed at the floor.

“What did Nightingale say?” Jacob asked with great concern in his voice as he stood before Emma. He reached out and cupped her chin, gently making her look up at him.

Emma took a shuddering breath and Jacob feared the worst.

“She said that I have severe vaginal tears, originating from my first time when I was younger. They never healed properly, so that’s why I bleed whenever I have sex,” she whispered, shame shining in her eyes.

Jacob sighed in relief.

“I thought it was something serious,” he breathed before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close into his chest.

“I need to let the tears heal for three or four months,” she mumbled from his chest. “Nurse Nightingale told me no sexual intercourse during that period.”

“Okay,” Jacob told her in a gentle voice. “I can wait that long.”

Emma shook her head, barking out a humorless laugh.

“You’re a man with needs,” she told him, pulling away. “You’ll forget all about me and find another woman.”

Jacob’s heart broke at her words.

“No, I won’t,” he argued, taking a hold of her hand and bringing it to his heart. “Emma, don’t you see? You’re the only lady I want in my life.”

“Jacob, I’m anything but a lady-” she muttered only to be cut off by Jacob passionately kissing her.

“Emma, I’ll live through however long you need to heal,” he told her in a gentle voice, pulling her in closer to him and gently rubbing a circle into her hip with his thumb. “I’ve been through much worse.”

Emma smiled up at him before standing on his tiptoe to gently peck his lips. That simple kiss soon turned into a heavy make out session, which left Jacob sitting on the couch with Emma straddling his legs and their hands wandering each other’s bodies.

Jacob was carefully as he nipped at her lips, not wanting to have to explain to Evie why she was bleeding. Emma opened her mouth and his tongue wandered in, introducing itself to hers and inviting it for a dance.

Emma broke away first and took a deep, shuddering breath as Jacob’s skillful mouth moved down to her neck, where he discovered that she had a small birthmark.

“You are perfect,” Jacob purred into her ear as he fell onto the couch with Emma hugging him. They both laid there, listening to the other’s frantic heartbeats, and tracing little shaped into skin.

Emma fell asleep on Jacob’s chest, and he just laid there, thinking how lucky he was to have a great lover like Emma, even if they couldn’t fuck for a few months. He wondered how he was going to make it that long without fucking her cunt, but then he reminded himself that he had to protect her from the Blighters who tormented her.

An idea began to formulate in his head at that thought.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma confronts Jonathan's murderer

“You want to use me as bait?” Emma asked Jacob, her nose wrinkling at the very idea.

“Just to start a rumor that you’re alive- which you still are- and that Blighters can come for you,” Jacob told her, ignoring the looks that Evie and Henry were giving him.

“What do you want me to do?” Emma asked, timidly, tracing a pattern into the back of his hand.

“Nothing. Just let my lads and I handle it,” Jacob smirked as he reached out to tuck a stubborn curl back behind her ear.

“I trust you,” she told him in an honest voice as he stood to announce the plan to his Rooks. She stood and trailed after him as he led the way into the main carriage, where the Rooks could usually be found. They all settled down at the sight of their boss and his girl, and a few even had to gall to greet her.

“Alright lads, we have a new plan for luring out the Blighters! Who’s with me?” Jacob shouted and a loud roar met him.

As Jacob laid out the plan, Emma stood off in a corner, watching as he rallied the gang as those it came naturally to him- which it probably did.

After he was done, Jacob came over to Emma and without a care in the world, pulled her closer to him and placed a searing kiss onto her lips, which Emma responded to eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she lifted her up off the floor and spun her around a few times, ignoring the wolf whistles and hoots of his Rooks. Emma broke away first, her need for oxygen greater than the need to kiss her beloved. Jacob rested his forehead against hers as they gazed into the other’s eyes, emerald green meeting chocolate brown.

“Rooks, with me!” he shouted, pecking her lips once more before whispering into her ear, “Stay safe, my love.”

“As long as I have you, I’m always safe,” she responded with a little smile, following him to the door. He slowly released her hand, taking off his top hand as he bowed to her before leading his gang of Rooks out to spread the word.

Emma smiled as the train chugged away, leaving her on board with Henry and Evie to keep her company.

“Emma?” Henry asked her as he was serving sandwiched for lunch. “I knew Jonathan personally. He was a good friend.” The Indian took a deep breath before asking how they met.

“He was sent into the Templar order to spy on Sterrick but was caught about four months in. He had refused to have sex with me on many occasions, but had been forced to watch as several Blighters did me in. He was horrified, and after one such day, he carried me up to my shack of a bedroom and cleaned me off before promising me that he would do everything in his power to free me.”

Emma gazed off into the distance as a small sigh left her lips.

“And true to his word, those four months we spent training in secret. He taught me everything that I know today. About a month ago, my father had him marched into his study, where he informed us both that he knew what we had been doing. He gave Jonathan a drink which made him…” Emma choked back a sob. “But it didn’t stop there- father forced him to have sex with me repeatedly and when he couldn’t continue on anymore, father raped him. And he was forced to watch while father’s most loyal Blighters raped me.” A tear ran down her cheek. “When that was done, father forced me to use Jonathan as target practice while another Blighter raped me.”

By this point, Emma was sobbing so hard that she could barely get a word out as Henry set down his teacup. Evie stared at Emma with horror and anger in her eyes, her hands covering her mouth as she suppressed the urge to smash something.

“Maxwell Roth didn’t murder Jonathan; I did,” she choked out before Evie took the hysterical girl into her arms and tried comforting her. Henry left the room and came back with one of Jacob’s shirts, which he handed to Evie.

“I read somewhere that scent is comforting to one in distress,” he told her, watching as the female assassin wrapped the crying girl in the shirt, keeping a hand on her shoulder. In no time, Emma had cried herself to sleep.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma surprises Jacob

Jacob’s face contorted with rage as he listened to Henry relaying what Emma had told both Evie and him.

“Those swines…” he snarled under his breath as he stormed into the compartment in search of Evie. He found her exiting his car, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

“She’s asleep,” she whispered to him. “I thought that your pillows would be of comfort to her,” she called out as he entered the car. His anger dimmed at the sight of Emma, sound asleep in his bed, her legs curled up into her chest as her wild blonde curls fanned on his pillow.

Jacob sighed as he kicked his boots off before hanging up his coat and top hat before sitting on the edge of the bed. He groaned as he dropped his head into his hands.

“Jacob?”

He turned as Emma’s sleepy voice called his name. He couldn’t bite back the grin that took over his face when she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. The master assassin swung his legs up onto the bed, not moving as Emma draped herself on top of him where she straddled his hips, biting her lips nervously.

“Love…?” Jacob asked as she slowly undid his pants.

“Shhh…” shushed Emma, reaching into his pants and coming up with his swollen cock. “I’m sure it’s been a long day for you…”

“Emma no- you’ve been through so much-” Jacob started to say but was interrupted as she kissed the tip of his cock, her tongue darting out to taste his juices. Jacob had to fight to bite out his words. “Emma you need to heal- not just physically, but mentally as well…”

Emma made him shut up by taking his entire length into her mouth, where she began to pump him in and out, her fingers lightly tickling his balls as she made him feel like a giant pile of goo.

“Fucking hell…” Jacob groaned as she hummed, the vibrations sending him over the edge. With a loud gasp, he released into her mouth, where to his amazement, she swallowed every last drop before crawling up to kiss the tattoo on his chest. “Emma, look at me,” he ordered her.

“You didn’t like it?” she asked in a sad voice as she stopped tracing the tattoo on his chest.

Jacob sighed heavily as he sat up and stuffed his now limp cock back into his trousers.

“It just doesn’t feel right, having sex with you while you’re still recovering from what happened to you,” he explained himself, rubbing his thumb into a circle on her cheek.”It makes me feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“But you aren’t,” Emma protested, silenced by Jacob placing a finger onto her lips.

“You need to heal,” he told her firmly. “I can wait a few months.”

Emma looked like she was going to protest as Jacob stood and wordlessly crossed the room and began to change into nightclothes. A quiet rustling behind him told the master assassin that Emma was dressing herself for bed as well. When he turned around, he discovered that she was wearing a shirt of his, which barely covered her thighs. She rolled back the sleeves a few times before buttoning it partway, leaving behind a generous amount of cleavage.

Jacob smiled down at her as he buttoned the shirt up more for her before laying down and pulling her closer into him. He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her temple as she snuggled deeper into his side, unceremoniously throwing her leg over his hip as she drifted off to sleep, Jacob following not long after.

Jacob woke up suddenly, carefully sitting up to take in the room, checking for signs of danger. Upon seeing nothing, he glanced down at Emma, who was awake as well and tracing the cross tattoo on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” she told him in a soft voice.

“Have a thing for my tattoos?” Jacob teased her lightly.

“I wonder why it is that I haven’t noticed this one…” she mumbled, planting a kiss onto the inking. “Is it impulsive of me to want one too?”

Jacob took in her face, shadowed by the moonlight before pressing his lips to her forehead.

“It’s forever,” he told her in a slightly husky voice. “What would you get?”

She shrugged.

“A heart with wings, maybe?” she mumbled.

“Where would you get it?” he pressed gently.

She shrugged yet again.

“Maybe here?” She turned and pulled up Jacob’s shirt before tapping her lower back.

“Why a heart with wings?” Jacob wondered as he peppered little kisses onto her neck and cheek.

Emma took a deep breath before explaining, “Before I met you, I didn’t know the true meaning of love. But now I do- it makes me feel like I’m flying, soaring over London with not a care in the world.”

Jacob pulled back and kissed her eyelid.

“It hurts,” he warned her.

“I am used to pain,” she reassured him with a small smile before resting her head onto his chest, where she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes out on a mission and Jacob is unhappy

The following day, Jacob was gone when Emma woke up. She stayed in bed a bit longer, not wanting to get up, but eventually braved the cold London morning chill. She dressed herself in her trousers and vest, keeping Jacob’s shirt on because she liked his smell- gunpowder, pine and leather. She wandered into the main car, where both Henry and Evie were huddled around a book, arguing, from the sound of it.

“Emma! Are you hungry?” Henry asked her, handing over a sandwich before she could answer.

“Thanks,” was all that she said before gobbling up the meal. “So who are we assassinating today?”

Evie and Henry gave her incredulous looks.

“What? It’s getting right dull with me sitting around twiddling my thumbs and not doing anything to help!” she huffed.

“Emma can partner with me for today,” Evie offered with a strained smile.

“Not a problem!” Emma smirked, only a spark of fear in her eyes. “What do I need to do?”

~xoXox~

Jacob sighed as he tossed his top hat onto a table as he slumped into the chair. A small smile crept onto his face as he patted his pocket, where he had a present for Emma.

“Greenie, where’s Emma?” he asked as the Indian assassin came into the car.

“She’s with Evie on a mission,” he answered, not looking up as he read from a thick book.

The blood in Jacob’s face drained as he stood and raced off the train.

~xoXox~

Emma was bleeding, but the only thing on her mind was ending Throne’s life. She grunted as she swung her fist into the Templar’s face, yelping when the woman sidestepped, leaving Emma to tumble down the long, twisting staircase. Emma stopped herself by grabbing onto the handrail and catapulting herself back up onto the top floor, where she witnessed Thorne beginning to choke Evie.

Emma charged the woman and stabbed her with her hidden blade.

“Evie!” Emma squealed, shoving aside the body to cradle the woman, who now had a handprint shaped bruise on her neck. 

“EMMA!!!”

The loud shout made Emma jump and squeak before standing into a fighting stance as hurried footsteps thundered up the stairs. A shadowy figure appeared in the doorway and Emma grabbed one of Evie’s throwing knives and hurled it at the man, who yelped as the weapon made a deep cut in his arm before pinning his jacket to the wall.

“Jacob?” Emma whispered before being caught up in a bone crunching hug. She felt Jacob’s lips kissing the top of her head as she cuddled into his familiar body before being held out at arm’s length for close examination.

“You’re hurt!” he cursed as Emma knelt next to Evie, who was groaning as she woke up.

“Is Thorne…” she wheezed out as Emma wordlessly pointed to the still body of Lucy Thorne. “Good work, Emma.”  
Evie stood with help from Emma before beginning to limp down the stairs. Emma remained by Evie’s side as Jacob wordlessly tailed them 

Emma and Evie made their way to the train station with Jacob protesting that he knew of a quicker way- one which involved jumping from rooftop to rooftop, no doubt- and when they arrived on the train, Emma was amused to see Henry fussing over Evie.

Jacob led Emma into his room and closed the door. He pointed to his bed with one hand while he gathered up medical supplies.

“Jacob, I’m fine,” Emma protested as he cleaned up her cuts and scratches, wincing slightly as he dabbed alcohol onto the open wounds.

“What were you thinking?”

Emma flinched back at his harsh voice.

“You could’ve been killed!” he told her, taking her hand into his and pressing it to her heart. “And where would that have left me?”

Emma met his eyes.

“Please don’t worry about me,” she told him in a gentle voice, reaching up to cup his cheek. “This is what I’ve been training for, with both Jonathan and you.” Her voice falter at her slain friend’s name.

“Evie and I’ve been in the field for longer than you, love,” he reminded her, turning his head and kissing her palm. Emma shuddered at his kiss and nestled herself deeper into his chest, smiling as he kicked off his boots and swung his legs up so that she was in between them.

Jacob’s kisses traveled to her wrist, where he pecked her pulse before she drifted off.


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes through trauma again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
> In this chapter, there is a rape scene. Turn back if now if this kind of thing unsettles you.

Emma woke up with a smile on her face. It was a month after she accompanied Evie on her first mission and she was getting restless. Jacob was extremely overprotective of her, and while she enjoyed the feeling of security that he provided, she was also a bit irked that he went everywhere with her. It was as though he didn’t trust her, Emma felt.

She quietly left Jacob snoring in her bedroom, where he had taken to sleeping next to her every night, and quickly dressed for the day before meeting up with Henry and Evie in the main car.

“I’m about ready to strangle Jacob in his sleep,” she muttered, collapsing into a chair with a groan.

Evie and Henry both exchanged a look before Evie handed over a piece of paper.

Emma read it silently before a little smirk took over her face.

“Not a problem,” she told them before jumping off at the next stop.

~xoXox~

Emma woke up groggily.

What happen? she wondered, discovering that her wrists were tied up and that she was dangling from a hook. She squirmed a bit and turned to see a gruesome scene.

“Jacob!” she shouted, squirming to free herself. A blast of cold air hit her, and to her horror, she realized that she was naked.

“Well, well, well. I’d say that our plan worked perfectly, wouldn’t you say so lads?”

Emma’s skin crawled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her breasts, fondling them. She tried to free herself only to be slapped across her ass hard enough for her to yelp loudly.

“Oh hell, I need to fuck her,” growled a Blighter before slamming his cock into her ass.

“Oi! Keep your eyes open, you little whore!” bellowed another when she squeezed her eyes shut. A stinging slap across her cheek made her whimper. Her brown eyes snapped open and locked onto Jacob’s furious green eyes.

“Jacob, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” she choked out as another Blighter came in behind her and added his cock into her ass, making her cry out with pain.

Emma lost track of the time and the men who forced her to pleasure them. She fought like a wild animal only to be slapped, punched and kicked. And the whole time, she was forced to look at Jacob.

The torture went on from midmorning, when Emma woke up, to late at night, when at last, the Blighters all released onto her sobbing face.

Emma avoided Jacob’s gaze as she was kicked again before the Blighters shuffled out of the warehouse. She curled up into a ball and began to cry, her tiny frame shaking from her sobs. When she finally got her wits about her, she wearily crawled over to where Jacob was tied up and began to pick at the knots, wishing she had something sharp.

Jacob mumbled something from around his gag and Emma reached up with shaking hands to remove it.

“There’s a small pocketknife in my left boot… bloody bastards overlooked it when they stripped me,” he spat. Emma removed the boot and got out the knife. She quickly freed Jacob and scurried backwards as he came towards her.

“Emma?” he asked her softly, stopping where he stood and kneeling so that they were at eye level. The abused girl whimpered before he shed his jacket and dropped it over her trembling body. “Can you walk?”

“No,” she whimpered. Jacob cursed under his breath before carefully picking her up and nestling her in his arms. Emma buried her face into his neck and cried as he hurried from the warehouse, stopping only long enough to grab their weapons and her clothes, which had been discarded in a corner of the yard. Jacob began to run towards the train, terrified not for him, but for Emma. She had been doing so well on the road to recovery… and now she would have to start all over again.

“Rooks!” he bellowed once they were on a main street. Men in green jackets appeared. “Kill any Blighters you see.”


End file.
